Downfall
by ChildofMyth
Summary: With the death of his sensei Rock Lee feels lost in this world. Then after Kakashi-sensei shares Gai's last message with Lee, the young taijutsu master uncovers a shocking secret that affects both him and the village. Lee then leaves the village, traveling to find the only man who can help him on his new quest. Sasuke Uchiha. LeeTen, SasuSaku
1. Falling to Pieces

Chapter 1: Falling to pieces

I stood over his body, paralyzed in shock. Blood leaked out from under him and trailed from his mouth. He lay broken and scuffed up, from an obvious struggle, in one of the various created by himself. "No..." I began shaking violently as I reached forward, swallowing the intense fear building in my throat.

I lifted a leg over him and stood staring down. I couldn't accept it. "G-get up..." I commanded in a shaky voice. "Sensei, you h-have to get up..." I pleaded. I clenched my bandaged hands, tears welling in my eyes.

"SENSEI PLEASE! GET UP!" I dropped to my knees on top of him and grabbed the collar of his jacket, grip snapping the seams.

"GAI-SENSEI PLEASE GET UP!" I cried out, shaking him harshly. The female of my group moved behind me and may have sobbed my name, but I paid no mind. I focused all my attention on my fallen sensei.

I smiled desperately, tears gliding down my face now. Real tears, not the ones I usually shared with the man now lying below me. Real pain and real tears. "C-come on Gai-sensei. Use the power of youth and wake up." Please no. Please no no no! First Neji, now... no no not Gai, please not Gai!

Gai-sensei didn't stir.

"Sensei PLEASE!' I screamed in violent desperation, smile morphing into a teeth gritted grimace. "PLEASE WAKE UP!" I stuffed my face into his chest, clenching my teeth as hot tears soaked into the fabric of his spandex. I gripped the collar of his jacket tighter as I felt something hot seep from his chest and onto my cheek in return. My body shook hard as I released my pent up sobs.

"Sensei, you cannot die! What will I do without you? You... you were more of a parent to me than my actual parents... Please sensei please! I am stronger because of you! You encouraged me when I was ready to give up, you cared about me when no one else did! You made me who I am today! Please sensei! Please... do not... do not leave me..."

Gentle sobs took over my body as I thought back to my past. How lonely I was as a child and how Gai-sensei came around and cared for me. At first I thought he was weird... but so was I. Whenever I was lonely and near tears he would always appear and entertain me, make me feel better. He praised me for my good grades and helped me with my bad ones. He took me out for ice cream when I was sad and alone. He even took me in for a night when I ran from home once. Then I was on his team and met Neji and Tenten. They weren't exactly my friends, but they were acquaintances and that was more than I ever had. I was convinced I'd become great, I'd work as hard as possible to surpass Neji; but I... I lost confidence... lost my way, thinking that no mater how hard I worked I'd never be great. I was ready to give up... until Gai-sensei talked to me, encouraged me, and ppicked me back up. He made everything right when they were so wrong. Even when I had to have surgery and could have died, Gai-sensei talked to me. He told me I could do it because I was a genius of hard work, and I cried. Because that's all I ever wanted to be. To him, I was special Because of him, I had purpose and never gave up. Then I started to make friends. And my team became my family. It was more than I could have ever asked for. More than I could have ever hope to dream of. And then Neji died. My rival. My brother. My best friend, And now... Now Gai... My teacher. My idol. My Father.

I screamed into his chest as horrid pain swirled and tightened in mine. I wrapped my arms tight around the growing cold body, eyes shut firmly.

"Gai Please! You cannot leave me! I will be alone again! I cannot... I cannot go through that.. not again..." I was shaking viciously, tears continuing to pour down my face. A hand held tight on my shoulder and spun me around. Tenten's face held horrible grief and her cheeks were tear-stained, but her eyes were so soft.

"You won't be alone Lee..." Just like that I collapsed into her arms, screaming and crying with her. I was weak. I felt so, so weak, and I was nearly vibrating I was shaking so hard. I held onto Tenten's sides as the sobs receded.

"Tenten... he was... he was my Father... What am I to do now? I cannot be alone again... I just cannot do it... I will kill myself.."

Tenten's grip tightened around my neck. "I know what he meant to you... he was my sensei too Lee... but you're not alone, don't you realize that? You have everyone now... you have me..." She spoke in a sad tone. The thought suddenly struck me. If I ever lost Tenten too, I couldn't go on. My whole team, my family, my reason to push on, all dead.

I held tightly onto Tenten, suddenly very scared of ever losing her. I immediately sparked a determination to keep her alive at all costs. "Tenten... Tenten, who did this?" I asked pitifully. She just shook her head. "I don't know Lee... I don't know."

I pushed her away, trembling, and stood. "Stay with him Tenten..."

"Where are you going?" I stepped away, gaze downcast with my bangs shadowing out my eyes. "This has to be reported to Lady Hokage."

I leaped away, leaving Tenten with my beloved sensei. I ran and ran, pushing down my sorrow to focus on my duty. When I finally looked up I realized my feet had led me straight to the Hokage's office. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and pushed the door open.

Inside the room Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, Shizune at her side, per usual, with Tonton in her arms. And standing in front of her was Kakashi-sensei. All eyes turned on me and sparked concern at my distraught expression. Tsunade entangled her fingers and furrowed her small eyebrows.

"Rock Lee, I did not send for you. What's the matter?" I looked down to the ground and took a small, shuddering breath. I then looked back up, tears again wetting my eyes.

"It is Gai-sensei." I said, voice echoing in the room. I listened to the pain and distress within the echo, wondering whose voice it really was. It didn't sound like me at all.

Kakashi's shoulders dropped in horror and he turned to lock eyes with Tsunade. When he turned back the fear and panic in his one visible eye stabbed deep into my heart. Tsunade shot up, hands laying flat against the desk. I made a distressed sound and put my hands up, palms facing the ceiling, in a submissive manner. "I am sorry." My voice cracked when I spoke, desperate for forgiveness; because to me this was all my fault. If I had been faster, I could have saved him.

The next thing I knew, we were running. I was in front, leading them. We broke through the trees and I spotted Tenten first. I went to her side, turning from the sight of my sensei.

"Gai." Kakashi's voice was soft, sad, unbelieving. He crouched beside his long time friend and eternal rival, hands hovering in the air as if he thought to touch him, but decided against it. Kakashi's sorrow was quiet, not like mine had been. I turned to my teammate, but she steadily watched her idol, Lady Tsunade, tears gliding down her cheeks without a sound. The Hokage herself just looked down at Gai, eyes saddened but not moist.

Finally Kakashi's gloved hands rested on one of Gai-sensei's. Droplets of blood dribbled from Gai and landed on the disturbed ground. A sickly sweet smile spread Kakashi's features, I could see it in his eyes. "I won..." He whispered in a defeated tone.

I turned away. It's been a year since the Fourth Great Ninja War and Neji's death. Peace had spread across the land. There was no real threat to our village anymore. Even Sasuke had given up on wanting to destroy the Leaf, though after the war he left again, not risking to serve his penalties. We all continued our duties; training and doing missions. Though Team Gai wasn't the same without Neji Hyuuga. But we were pulling through.

Everything was at peace.

Until this morning.

Tenten and I had shown up for training to find Gai-sensei was no where to be seen. We searched for him, but found nothing. Until the ground shook beneath our feet. I knew immediately what was happening. I knew that feeling, that vibration in the ground, the way it shook my bones and made my core shudder.

Gai-sensei had dropped his weights.

We raced to his side, knowing it was an emergency, but when we arrived it was too late. Craters blemished the Earth, two that were side by side held his ankle weights. Then we found the one that held him. Gai-sensei was already dead.

Now as I looked around I could see where he had used every move in his arsenal: Morning Peacock, Daytime Tiger, Dynamic Entry, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Frontal Lotus, Reverse Lotus even. And from the slight deterioration of his body I could deduct that he had even used the Eight Gates. He had fought someone desperately here. But who?

I shut my eyes tight, refusing to look at anything now. It was all getting to be too much.

Kakashi shifted and I looked at him hesitantly. Gai was tucked against his chest as Kakashi stood. A single tear slid down his cheek. The Fifth Hokage put her hand on my arm. I looked into the eyes of the woman I had once trusted my life with in surgery. "We will prepare a proper funeral. It will be tomorrow night. Perhaps you should go home. I will be happy to give you as much time off as necessary."

I nodded my head numbly at the first part of her statement then I blinked slowly. "Thank you Lady Tsunade. I would like some time off. It would be good for me."

She nodded knowingly and turned to say the same to Tenten, then looked at each of us in turn. "I promise you, we will begin investigating right away. We will find out who did this." She promised.

But she was wrong. They never found out who killed Gai-sensei.

I did.


	2. Last Wishes

Rock Lee stood staring at the punching bag hanging before him, fist raised but never meeting the fabric. He stared at it- no, past it, mind in a fog. After a sleepless night where he just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling until the sun rose, you'd think the boy would be drop dead tired.

He wasn't. In fact, he was just numb. Numb everywhere. Physically and mentally.

Lee snapped back to reality suddenly and shook his head, hair shifting. He clenched his raised fist tighter... then dropped it to his side. He felt nothing. No anger, will, strength, or sadness to channel through his arm and to the training equipment. He didn't even feel the usually ever present burning instinct to train tirelessly until his arms and legs just about fell off. Now he just stood, staring blankly at the gently moving bag.

He felt...

Nothing.

A knock at the front door of his dojo snapped him out of his haze again and he turned as the paper covered frame slid open. His eyes met a familiar form with silver-gray hair and a mask covering most of his face.

Kakashi-sensei looked to Lee, then away painfully. Lee frowned. He knew why. Lee was a small clone of Kakashi's now dead best friend. It had to hurt to look at him and be immediately reminded of his friends death. At least now he knew how Lee felt when ever he looked into Hinata-san's eyes and was reminded of his own dead teammate. Lee sighed softly, holding off tears as he looked for an excuse to get his mind off of his two deceased team members. "Hello Kakashi-sensei. Do you need something?" He asked politely, happy to have his attention focused on something instead of letting his mind wander.

Kakashi gently scuffed his shoe against the floorboards, watching his own appendage as he did it. "I just came to check on you... How are you doing?" Lee frowned and looked away, unsure how to answer that question. So instead he just shook his head and deflected Kakashi's question with one of his own. "How is Tenten doing?" He spoke quietly, no longer in a loud, boisterous and enthusiastic tone that was usually acquitted with him.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "She's doing the same as you... I take it neither of you have visited each other?" Lee simply shook his head 'No'. Kakashi sighed. "You used to be so close. Why aren't you consoling each other?" Then he tucked his hands into his pockets and shook his head, keeping a continued watch on the floor. "Never mind. I get it. Sometimes you just need to be alone..."

Lee frowned. "Actually Kakashi-sensei... I would like some company. Perhaps I should go see Tenten..." he spoke quietly, then looked at the Jonin. "Not to sound rude, Kakashi-sensei, but did you really only come here to check on me? You had to find me first, so why go through that trouble just to 'check on me'?" Lee's dojo wasn't exactly easy to find, even if you had been there before. Even Rock Lee himself sometimes missed the small path that led to the quiet training spot.

Kakashi sighed and finally looked up at Lee, making eye contact. "No. There's something I need to tell you." He paused. "It's about Gai."

He had Lee's attention immediately. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei. What is it?" Kakashi sighed again. "Can we sit down?" Lee nodded and led his quest to a small table off to the side. He sat down cross legged on one pillow, Kakashi sitting on the other opposite to him, and waited patiently for Kakashi to speak. The older man took a heavy breath, placing his forehead in his palm before exhaling.

"About three months ago Gai, he started acing... weird. He seemed... cautious, skittish. He even stopped challenging me. He was constantly looking over his shoulder like he was nervous or scared. I don't know... But one day he took me aside to talk to me. I'll tell you, I have never seen him look the way he did that day. The fear and nervousness in his eyes... it scared me." Kakashi shook his head, releasing himself of the distant look that was forming in his eye. "Anyways, he took me aside and held me by the shoulders to look him in the eye. He said, 'Kakashi, I need you to promise me something. If anything happens to me, I need you to tell Lee something. And only him, don't speak a word of it to anyone else!' I remember that very clearly because I had never heard Gai sound so serious in his life..." Kakashi was lost in his own mind for a moment, leaving Rock Lee with his own thoughts.

_What could Gai want me and only me to know?_ Lee thought, waiting for Kakashi to continue, which he did after dragging a gloved hand down his face. "I promised. I promised him I'd tell you and no one else." Kakashi stopped, forcing Lee to urge him on. "What did Gai-sensei say to you?"

Kakashi looked down into Lee's eyes, but he only saw Gai. He only heard Gai's voice as he spoke his message, and in an almost whisper, he repeated his friend's words. "'Tell Lee to go to my house. Tell him that there is something there only he can find. And when he finds it, tell him to read it And most importantly, tell him that absolutely no one else can know. No matter what he has to do, he must make sure that no one else can know about what he finds out... Unless he's fine with them dying.'" Kakashi stopped, coming back to the present suddenly. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair. "He wouldn't tell me what he meant, no matter how much I questioned him. So I eventually gave up." He clenched one hand onto a tight fist on the table. "I knew something was wrong... And I can't help but think now... What if I had paid attention... What if I had asked him what was wrong? Maybe I could've helped him... Maybe I could've protected him..." Kakshi drew silent, staring down at the table before him. Lee added to the silence, closing his dark rimmed eyes and turning his head away.

"What if it's my fault?..." Lee's eyes shot open and he swung his head back to stare incredulously at Kakashi. "What f I could have saved him... What if it's my fault that he's dead right now!?" Kakashi's voice rose and he clenched his hands into tight fists on the table. "I understand if you hate me... Your sensei is dead because of m-."

_/SLAP/_

Kakashi's face was turned to the side and he remained unmoving. Rock Lee was standing, his arm extended from the back-hand he had just preformed. His black bangs shadowed out his eyes. He spoke in a low tone. "I am sorry that I hit you, Kakashi-sensei, but it is no one's fault what happened to Gai-sensei.. Do not try to say it is.. From what you say, Gai-sensei knew what was to befall of him and he chose not to tell you or anyone... It was Gai-sensei's own choice... to die alone..." With that Lee dropped his arm ad walked to the entrance of the dojo.

Kakashi watched after him, holding his stinging cheek. Lee didn't turn when he spoke. "Thank you for relaying sensei's message, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi stood as Lee slid the paper door open. "Where are you going?"

Lee was silent and unmoving for a moment. Then, "I am going to Gai-sensei's house."

Rock Lee stepped out and shut the door behind him.


	3. The Journal

**(A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE! You loveable string bean, I'm sorry I'm so mean to you sometimes, but don't worry! Things will always get better! And to all my readers, please review for me. It makes me feel good. Tell my what you think or something. Now... onward!)**

(Rock Lee's POV)

The door before me slowly creaked open to shine light into the dark building. I stepped over the threshold, entering the quiet, lifeless home.

I met no one on the way here, making a straight shot for my sensei's house. I was glad that no one had stopped me to chat. I am sure if anyone had, I would have broken down and decided not to go. I would have convinced myself I wasn't ready to find whatever it was I needed to find.

But I had too. For it was Gai's last wish.

I took a shuddery breath. This home seemed so warm still, the imprint of its inhabitant not yet faded. He was here alive and well, only yesterday. My throat clenched painfully and my chest shuddered. But I pushed myself forward.

He said there was something only I could find... What could only I find?

I entered Gai-sensei's living room and scanned the area. His walls were all a shade of lime green with decent furniture. Though training equipment was strewn about, along with several pairs of green spandex in need of a good wash. Nothing caught my eye here.

I moved onto the kitchen.

The moment I stepped into the room I groaned loudly and wrinkled my nose. Dishes piled almost ceiling high in the sink. Various bowls of... _something_... were cluttered about, along with rotting food and many flies. I groaned again and pinched my nostrils shut.

This was _most unyouthful_.

I quickly vacated that room. **I was not **going to stay in there any longer. Fear began to boil in my chest as I continued to search. What was I supposed to find? How could Gai-sensei be so confident that I would find it?

Doubts continued to build when I finally made it to the stairs that led to the second floor. I started up the steps, doubts of me ever finding this item growing, when I suddenly stopped. I raised my foot up off of the step I had just made contact with and stared down at it. Carefully I walked back down the stairs and back up with determination. I stopped again and stared at the same stair. There it was!

Unlike the rest of the stairs, this one made the most subtle hollow echo when trodden on. It was only noticeable by the most attentive of ears.

I bent down on the stairs, in front of the hollow one, and ran my hands over the boards, looking for any type of crack or crevice that might be there. I pushed against the front panel and it moved back with a click.

"Ah Ha!" I shouted victoriously as I moved the panel aside and spotted a small brown book with a strap snapped to the cover to keep it closed. This had to be what I was supposed to find. I was the only one who would have detected the amazingly subtle hollowness, thanks to Gai-sensei's vigorous training. Gai-sensei had taught me to train my ears long ago after he taught me Morse Code. So if we were on a mission, I would be able to hear his Morse Code in a 10 mile radius, or I could hear things no one else noticed. I frowned. It wasn't exactly the best quality to have when I had been fighting the Sound nin during the Chuunin Exams.

I gently picked the book up and sat on the stairs, rubbing my thumb against the firm cloth cover.

_I found it Gai-sensei. Just like you said I would..._

I breathed shakily, swallowing the apprehension in my throat, and popped the snap off. I slowly opened the book.

In the top right corner was a date. It was dated to twenty years ago. _This is a journal! _I realized, suddenly feeling bad to invade my sensei's privacy like this. But I had to read it. Those were my sensei's orders.

I nervously licked my lips and began to read quietly, brows furrowed in concentration. The first entry was just full of small tips and fighting advice. I smiled sadly, thinking of my own notebook in my pouch filled with Gai's wisdom.

I shook my head and continued to read.

There were a few other entries set twenty years ago, then suddenly the next one was set almost 18 years ago, he hadn't written in it for two years then, and this entry wasn't just a bunch of tips or advice. This entry was an actual journal entry.

_November 26_

_ I have been assigned a very important mission. I am to deliver a message to a man in the Uchiha clan. I am filled with such youthful excitement I can barely contain myself! Ah, a chance to see the legendary Uchiha clan! Maybe they shall even show me the true power of the Sharingan, the parts my eternal rival will never be able to master because he was not born with his. Oh, I'm so excited I will leave right now!_

I frowned at the pages and furrowed my thick brows. _Gai-sensei, why do you want me to read this? What am I supposed to learn from this?_ I thought, confused. This all just appeared to be everyday life.

I read on and my eyes slowly began to widen. I emitted a sharp gasp and dropped the book as I stood quickly. My hand groped at the walls as I struggled to find balance, the whole world spinning. "No... It can not be.." I whispered, trying to convince myself.

But it was no use.

I had just uncovered the truth.


	4. Journal Entries

**(A/N: Please remember to read and review! Thank you!)**

Gai's journal entries as read by Lee:

_November 26_

_ I have been assigned a very important mission. I am to deliver a message to a man in the Uchiha clan. I am filled with such youthful excitement I can barely contain myself! Ah, a chance to see the legendary Uchiha clan! Maybe they shall even show me the true power of the Sharingan, the parts my eternal rival will never be able to master because he was not born with his. Oh, I'm so excited I will leave right now!_

_ November 27_

_ Entry #1_

_ There was some sort of misunderstanding and they attacked me, thinking I was a spy I suppose. It was a sneak attack though and I didn't know what hit me until I woke up this morning in the hospital and the Uchiha's apologized. But it was alright! I understood and forgave them easily! I do have a very unyouthful headache though... Anyways! When they knocked me out they searched e and found the Hokage papers and the papers I was sent to deliver. Well, they took the liberty to deliver it and bring me to the hospital once they realized their mistake. So I'll be checking out soon and returning to the village. What a story I'll have to tell!_

_ Entry #2 (same day still)_

_ I was readying to depart from the hospital when I passed a room with a newborn. I couldn't help myself! Children are just so youthful, I HAD to peek at it! Well, while I was looking at the baby in it's mother's arms from around the corner of the door, I overheard the doctor talking with the parents. He was telling them that the boy was completely healthy... But he would never be able to use any ninjutsu or genjutsu, let alone the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. The parents looked so disappointed and angry and disgusted with this news. They mumbled together for a second before asking the doctor to mot make a birth certificate. I knew what that meant. There was only one reason anyone did that. Fire is burning in my heart right now, an anger I haven't felt for some time. I couldn't believe they'd even THINK of doing what I suspect they are to their on flesh and blood! I am waiting to follow them when they leave. I can only hope what I suspect isn't true..._

_ Entry #3_

_ The parents left the hospital shortly and I am following them now, keeping a respective distance, but a sharp watch on them. They had their son bundled in a blanket and asleep. They are walking into the forest outside of their clan walls and I fear my suspicions are true. They are chatting now. Talking about another newborn baby that was taken by rouge ninjas just two days ago, but how it was never reported because that baby could not use the Sharingan either, and his family was going to get rid of him anyways. Rage and hatred are running through my veins right now, and I must resist opening any of my gates and attacking these people to try and knock sense into them. But it would be no use, I knew. No matter what I did, they'd hold to their beliefs. For now I'd just follow, for the child._

_ Entry #4_

_ They did what I feared. They traveled deep into the woods, then set their baby on the ground under a tree. Then they turned and left, not once looking back. They left him for dead. I stayed hidden for at least ten minutes to be sure no one was coming. I would have waited longer but the baby started crying pitifully and my heart couldn't take it. I approached the baby carefully, and picked him up. He had such shiny black hair that wisp-ed on his head in such an adorable fashion. He looked up at me with big, round, wet, black eyes. He had big eyebrows, already growing in thicker than usual newborn's eyebrows did. His 'm' shaped mouth turned up into a soft smile at the sight of me and he stopped crying. I cradled him in my arms, my heart felt like it was going to burst from such tender youthful joy! How could anyone wish harm on this adorable angel? Well, then I took home back to the village. I WAS NOT going to leave him in the forest! And with no birth certificate I easily brought him to the orphanage, telling them I had found him in the forest, born today. I didn't tell anyone he was an Uchiha. No one questioned me. But the kind woman who ran the orphanage asked me to name the child since I found him. I pondered it for a moment before deciding that no name fit him better... than Lee._

_ December 15 (one year later)_

_ Entry #1_

_ It's been a year since I rescued Lee. It was a miracle he even lived this long without a Mother. But it makes me so happy that he is! He must be overflowing with youthful energy! But I am concerned... No one has adopted him yet and it bothers me. A child needs parents. I think I shall go to the orphanage tonight and adopt him. I'd be so honored to become his Father! And Maito Lee has a nice ring to it.._

_ Entry #2 (same day)_

_ When I went to the orphanage today, Mr. and Mrs. Rock were there. Turns out, they were adopting Lee! I had a slight problem with this though... The Rock's were always away on business and doing other things, almost never home. Would that be good for Lee? I'll make sure to keep an eye on the boy. I just hope he's happy... I guess I'm going to have to get used to calling him Rock Lee._

_ January 4 (six years later)_

_ Entry #1_

_ I just found out something great! Lee is entering the ninja academy! That means, if he passes, he will be assigned a Jonin and a team! I am leaving in a moment to request that Lord Third makes me his sensei if he passes, oh and how I hope he does! The Hokage is a very kind and understanding man, I just hope he will assign Lee to me. I want to help that boy as much as possible, and I just know he's going to struggle with his inability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. I intend to at least help from the shadows with his school work.. I just hope he has a fierce determination to do this, or else he will fail. I am leaving for the Hokage now, I hope he accepts my request!_

_ Entry #2_

_ HE ACCEPTED MY REQUEST! IF LEE COMPLETES THE ACADEMY I WILL BECOME HIS SENSEI! I AM FILLED WITH SUCH A YOUTHFUL JOY I AM GOING TO RUN 5,000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!_

_ August 12 (two years later)_

_ I had no idea what was going to happen... The whole Uchiha clan, save some seven year old Uchiha, all massacred... I know why... I know who did it... It was an accident that I heard, but I heard! The council, they, they... they sent the seven year old's older brother. Itachi Uchiha. They __**ordered **__him to kill his whole clan... and he did... Save for his little brother... And Lee. No one knows Lee was an Uchiha and now no one will ever know. I have to keep a closer eye on him now, I have to protect him. This isn't just about me feeling fatherly for him, now this was about protecting his life. If the council found out, they'd KILL him. I don't now why the little Uchiha is still alive, probably something to do with his brother, but if they find out about Lee... I can't let tat happen. I won't let that happen._

_ (Pages have been ripped out until the next entry, dating to the present year, last month.)_

_ February 26_

_ They're after me The council, they found out about Lee somehow, I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY DID! They know that only I know, so they're after me instead of Lee. I prefer it that way. I'd willingly die to protect my son. But I don't think it'sfair... I need to tell Lee... But then he'll be in danger. He deserves to know... I don't know what to do, but I don't have long to decide. They're planning something. I'm going to die._

_ March 1_

_ Lee, I hope you are reading this. I told Kakashi to give you my message and I can only hope he will. I know you can find this, the question is: I don't know if you'll get to it first. I hope so. You have a right to know who you are Lee. You're really an Uchiha, you even have the trademark jet black hair and eyes! You're whole story is above, I'm sure you've just read it. I'm sorry Lee that this had to happen. But it was to protect you. The council is closing in, and I'm sure I'll be dead within the week. I'm sorry you had to find out like this Lee... But I want to give you my last words here. Lee, I consider you my son. I love you more than life and would do anything for you. That's why I always worked you so hard to help you obtain your dream. It's a wonderful dream Lee, don't ever lose sight of it. And I hope things go right for you with Sakura, though in all honesty I don't think shes the girl for you Lee. Maybe you should pay attention to another girl you know. I know a certain brunette who has had her eye on you for a long time now. Most of all Lee I hope you have a good life. Don't waste one moment of your youth. I'm going to miss you son... (The next part was scribbled messily and close together like he was writing frantically all of a sudden.) Lee, you can't tell anyone about what you just found out. You can't let the council know you know. They will kill you. Please Lee, just stay safe. I'll always be with you._

_ Goodbye._

_-Maito Gai_


	5. Avengers

**(A/N: Please remember to read and review! Thank you!)**

Rock Lee's knees buckled, the whole world spinning around him as his mind flooded with information. Tears burned down his cheeks uncontrollably. He stumbled, losing his sense of balance completely, and tipped forward. He cashed down the rest of the stairs, clutched his head the whole way as if in pain from within his skull, eyes squeezed shut. He smacked the back of his head hard against the floor and the world closed in on him, leaving him alone in the darkness.

Gai's journal softly followed him down the steps, landing open and face down right next to Lee's arm.

X

Darkness was slowly 'shooed away from Lee's sight hours later, and he blinked his eyes open, sitting up on an elbow and rubbing the back of his aching head with his other hand.

His large eyes traveled the area he was laying in, confused as to where he was. Then they rested on the journal splayed beside him. Those same coal black, circle encased eyes glistened with tears at the remembrance of his sensei's last words to him. He gritted his teeth as his chest tightened and put a hand against his face, hiding his tear-stained, red eyes.

His sobbing was strained with such a pain he never even imagined existed. He gasped in air and fumbled for the journal, tucking it safely against his chest.

So many things were running wild in that bowl cut head of his. _Gai-sensei protected me all his life. He saved me. I am an Uchiha. He... He called me son. He thought of me as his son, just as I thought of him as my father. I am one of the very last Uchiha clan. Sensei protected me. He died..._

_ The council killed him._

With that last thought Lee stopped shaking. He slowly rose his head until he was sitting up completely, no longer curled onto himself. His large eyebrows were arched in such fury, an emotion so powerful in him that he almost accidentally opened the first gate even. He stood slowly, tucking Gai's journal into his pouch, then he clutched his fists tight. _The council..._

He suddenly lifted his head and roared voice echoing through the entire house. "I SWEAR TO YOU GAI-SENSEI! I WILL AVENGE YOU! I WILL BRING THE COUNCIL DOWN!"

He was left panting lightly from that outburst, then he was gone in a flash, door slamming shut behind him

Lee raced through the night with no plan other than that he was going to break things. His mind was clouded with fury, blood boiling in his veins. He was being rash and unthinking of course, he was always like that. He never thought or strategized, just charged in head first.

This quality obviously got him into trouble a lot.

He was stopped suddenly by lights off to his side where there usually weren't. He turned towards the lights, walking in that direction quietly. He rounded a tree to find so many people gathered all around a... Casket.

The lid was closed, but it didn't need to be open for Lee to know who it contained. He had forgotten about Gai's funeral. They were lowering the casket into a hole in the ground now. Rock Lee immediately deflated, anger turning to sorrow. He took a shuddering breath and watched as his sensei officially left them.

_What am I doing? What was I about to do even? Go and bust down the council doors, then what? Kill them? I cannot just do that, not only are they some of the most important people to the village, but they were ninjas too! Very powerful ninjas... They may no longer be in their prime, but they can still fight. And then they would know I knew of my true roots, then they would kill me and Gai-sensei would have died for nothing! Gai-sensei... I am sorry. But what they did to you... it is unforgivable. I promise you, I will avenge you! I just need to think..._

Lee grabbed his head and groaned softly. He had never been one for planning. He lifted his head to face the sky rather than the ground. There he silently spoke to Gai within his mind, completely disregarding the fact that his sensei lay beneath the earth, not in the stars.

_Gai-sensei... Neji even... if you are there, please help me. Give me a hint, or something. Please._

Rock Lee's attention suddenly snapped to a tree beside him where the leaves had rustled. But that couldn't be. There was no breeze tonight. His eyes traveled the trunk until they caught sight of something more slender than a tree branch. His coal orbs moved up black pants, over purple fabric tied by a purple rope, to a white shirt that was open at the collar, then they reached a face; with a very recognizable head of raven hair that naturally spiked up in the back.

Sasuke Uchiha stood silently in the tree, watching the funeral below. His obsidian eyes analyzed the entire scene carefully, before landing on a certain kunoichi. Sasuke sighed softly, careful not to alert anyone. He had been spying on the Village for a year now, since the war. He made sure to pay attention to everything, having never once been caught. But right now he had his attention on something-**someone **else. Which would explain why he hadn't even noticed Rock Lee enter the picture.

Lee couldn't believe it. Sasuke was here. He had thought for sure that the Uchiha would be far away by now, probably laying low for some time. But no, here he was. At his sensei's funeral even.

Suddenly an idea dropped into that bowl-cut head, almost like Neji had delivered it himself. Lee looked up at the stars again and silently thanked his two fallen comrades.

Then he cupped a hand around his mouth and looked up to the wanted ninja. "Sasuke." He whispered sharply, trying to gain his and only his attention. He didn't need anyone else to know what was going on.

Sasuke flinched and tore his gaze from pink hair, turning to stare incredulously down at a familiar bowl-cutted boy. Without warning Sasuke took off through the trees, back towards town and his escape. He had been caught!

Before he could stop it, Lee released a sharp "Wait!", catching the attention of the weapons mistress that stood at the very back of the crowd. She turned to spot Lee turn and run. She furrowed her brows in irritation. _He hasn't been here for the funeral, now he gets here and he runs!? Oh I don't think so! _She thought angrily, running after him.

Lee chased Sasuke through the village, simply wishing to talk. He couldn't even yell after him unless he wanted to alert everyone to the presence of Sasuke Uchiha. Rock Lee watched the Uchiha race across rooftops, wondering when he had gotten so quick. Lee of course was the fastest person in the Leaf Village, but that was only if he took off his weights, and he couldn't do that here, now. He'd attract too much attention.

The usually rash ninja cursed silently to himself, for once needing to hold back his brashness.

"Lee!" Lee slid to a stop just before the gates of the village, watching Sasuke sail over them and disappear into the darkness. The taijutsu master turned around to find Tenten running to him.

"Tenten, what re you-" He was cut off as the female grabbed his jacket collar and violently yanked him down to be eye level with her.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" She roared angrily. "Why weren't you at the funeral!? If you weren't gonna show up why not just stay at home rather than come at the end, THEN RUN AWAY!" She shoved him back harshly and put her hands on her hips. "Lee..." She growled at first, but then deflated. "If you need someone to talk to Lee, I'm always her... Instead of running and dealing with these issues alone you could always come to me..."

Rock Lee looked down at the sad faced, brown haired girl, then glanced over his shoulder at the gates, wondering how far Sasuke was getting. "I... appreciate that Tenten but..." He looked over his shoulder again, beginning to continuously do it while talking and twiddling his fingers. "I-I was not running away... I was... chasing someone..." he mumbled, attention obviously elsewhere.

You'd have to be blind to not notice all of this, as Tenten did. She looked behind her teammate to see what he kept looking at. It was just the Village gates. Her eyebrows furrowed in worried suspicion. "Lee... where were you going?" She asked softly.

Rock Lee continued to look back as he scratched the back of his head. "I was... uh..." _I need to leave! Sasuke is getting away!_

Suddenly a small but firm hand grabbed one of his wrists, bringing his full attention to Tenten. "Lee." she said in a much stronger, more determined voice. "Where were you going?"

Lee stared down at her and opened his mouth to answer, then clamped it shut. _Gai-sensei told me not to tell anyone or else they would be... killed._

He remained quiet. Tenten's grip tightened and a panicky tone rose in her voice. "Where were you going!?" Lee closed his eyes and shook his head.

Then suddenly he was behind her, fingers against her, on the junction connecting neck and shoulder.

"I am sorry..." He whispered before pressing down tenderly. Tenten collapsed into his arms and he looked around. He spotted a bench.

The taijutsu specialist carried her to it and laid her down to where it looked like she had fallen asleep there. He sighed softly and stroked her cheek. "I am sorry..." he repeated.

Then, for some reason even he himself hasn't figured out, he leaned down to give her a gentle peck on the forehead. He straightened back up, slightly confused at his own actions before brushing it off. The youthful man reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out his own notebook, scribbling on a page then tearing it out. He tucked the folded paper into Tenten's hand. She shifted a little, letting out a small sigh.

Then, Rock Lee turned towards the gates and paused, back facing his home. _I am sorry... _He repeated once again in his mind, this time directing it to the whole village. Then he walked forward, passing the gates and moving onward, never once looking back.

Little did he know that he had done the exact same thing to Tenten that his kin had done to a certain pink-haired kunoichi all those years ago.


	6. Departure

**(A/N: Please remember to read and review! Thank you!)**

Tenten's eyelids slowly fluttered open as dawn light hit them. She blinked the blurriness away before shivering at the chill hitting her skin. She slowly sat up and looked around, confused. She was outside, on a bench. She was so befuddled.

_I don't even remember falling asleep... What happened last night?... I remember..._

She drew in a sharp gasp and leaped from the bench, swinging her head around. "LEE!: The weapons mistress yelled, trying to find her teammate. She looked to the Village gates and froze.

_No. He couldn't have... He would never..._

An unconscious tightening of her fists alerted her to a soft crinkly sound. She rose her hand to look down at it, finding a folded, half crumpled piece of paper. She slowly unfolded it.

She recognized the penmanship instantly.

_Tenten I regret to have to tell you this way. I apologize for knocking you out, but I had no other choice. It was a most unyouthful thing to do, but you would not have let me go if you had been conscious. I am leaving the Village, Tenten,to seek out Sasuke Uchiha. I must find him. I need his assistance. I wish I could tell you the whole story, Tenten... But then you would be in danger and I can not let anything happen to you. What matters is that I know who killed Gai-sensei. And I am going to get my revenge. But I need Sasuke's help. Why Sasuke? Because he is one of the most powerful ninja I know and he is the only one who might even consider helping me. But if I must abandon my village to gain his assistance, then so be it. I do regret leaving all my friends behind, but it is for a good cause._

_ And mark my words, Tenten. I shall return. I promise._

_ -Rock Lee_

Tenten stared down at the paper, reading and then rereading it over and over again. Her arms dropped to her sides and she stared out of the gates of the village.

The remaining member of her team was gone.

"Lee..." she spoke softly, hoping with all her might that he'd just walk back through those gates to her call. That he'd smile and wave and offer they go train. Like nothing had happened.

But he didn't.

Tenten stayed frozen, staring past the gates. "No.." she whispered, the strong facade she always kept up cracking.

Lee was all she had left. He was her close friend, teammate... and crush. Sure, Tenten used to like Neji when they first all became a team, but then she got to know him. She stopped feeling that way for him (though she did eventually befriend him), and never realized that her other teammate was sneaking into her heart with his never-quit attitude and bright smile. Day after day her affection for him grew, unnoticed Until one day when she sat down with Hinata to talk about the uncontrolled feeling of anger that sparked up whenever Sakura was near. Or, when she was around Lee, to be exact.

Turns out she was jealous. Hinata explained to her her emotions. Tenten had never been the girly type, so she was lost and confused about her feelings. Hinata, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on. Needless to say, she was shocked when Hinata told her she liked Lee.

She denied it at first. _How could I like that weirdo? _She'd think. But gradually she came to realize Hinata was right. She was crushing on Rock Lee.

Ever since then, the emotion has just grown stronger and stronger, boosted even more when Neji died, leaving the two to comfort each other. Tenten was certain of her feelings now.

She loved Lee.

And now he was gone. Her heart gone with him.

Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Tenten? What are you doing here? Where did you go last night?" Came Sakura's calm voice. When she walked around her friend to face her, she wore a curious expression that immediately turned to concern when she saw Tenten's face. Unknown to Tenten, tears had escaped her.

"Tenten! What's wrong!?" Sakura exclaimed, brushing her bubblegum colored hair from her face. Tenten remained silent, and her arm moved numbly. She held up Lee's note. Sakura took it with furrowed brows and looked down at the creased paper.

Slowly, her eyes widened, emerald orbs shrinking from shock. She turned to look out of the gates then back to her friend. "Tenten I-"

She was cut off as Tenten's unconscious body hit the ground.


	7. Birds, Rivals, and Bloody Fists

**(A/N: Please remember to read and review! Thank you!)**

(Rock Lee's POV)

I was running and running, forcing through the vegetation and trying desperately to catch up. But my prey was gone. In what direction, I had no idea.

But I kept going. I couldn't turn back now. I had to find Sasuke.

Dawn was alighting the world slowly but I paid no notice. Sasuke, I had to find Sasuke. I had to ask for his help. I needed his help. He just had to help me!

My foot suddenly caught on a root and I pitched forward, slamming into the ground.

I panted softly and climbed to my hands and knees, fists clenched in frustrated desperation.

_Damn that Sasuke! _I thought in anger, so furious that I let a curse slip in my mind, _I just wished to talk! Why did he run?! And Tenten, she slowed me down! I would have caught Sasuke by now had it not been for her! _I felt bad instantly. I should not blame my problems on my precious teammate, but I was just so frustrated and... hopeless.

I pounded my fists against the ground and growled viciously. "Why is everything so difficult!" I roared, leaping to my feet and embedding my fist deep into the closest tree. I ripped it back out with a grunt and panted, looking at my quickly bloodying bandaged hand.

I groaned softly in slight pain and annoyance at my own idiocy. "That was most unyouthful..." I whispered lightly, rubbing my aching knuckles.

I slumped against the same tree I had just damaged and slipped to the ground, holding my head. Everything was so hard. I just wanted to find Sasuke and get my revenge, why must everything stand in my way? I shook my head lightly. This is going to be so hard... Can I really do this? I can't even go back to the village now. I am certain word of me leaving has spread already.

My grip tightened, squeezing my skull. _Gai-sensei... I need you... Why did yo have to leave me? _I cried silently in my head, losing all hope.

_"What are you doing!?" _A voice suddenly shouted. I snapped my head up and looked around, but there was no one here. _"Rock Lee, you are acting like a child! Get up, because it's only going to get harder from here on out!" _This voice sounded very... familiar.

_ "Lee get up now! This isn't like the rival I knew! If you can't deal with this pathetically easy challenge than all those years of being your rival were truly wasted! I bet I could do this, no problem! Now get your green ass up and MOVE! You think Gai-sensei would want to see you like this now? You're doing this for him right? Then gain strength by the thought of getting justice for the person you loved." _The voice snapped in a rather harsh and I-am-above-you voice.

I stood slowly, processing everything the voice had just said. A cautious smile grew on my face and I looked up.

"As much as it pains me to say it, you are correct. I must not let such a tiny frustration get to me. I must prevail, for Gai-sensei!"

Overhead suddenly a bird burst from the canopy and flew up to the sky. _"Now __**that's **__the rival I know."_

I smiled and watched the bird soar with soft, slightly sad eyes. "Yes... thank you Neji."

I took off again, re-wrapping my bloody fist with clean bandaging. I ran with a new rigor, now following the bird that flew overhead. I trusted Neji. He knew where Sasuke was.

Suddenly I screeched to a stop and looked down. Overhead the bird flew on, then doubled back when it found I was not following. It perched above me and watched with jerky movements of it's head. I was staring down into a puddle of water, one hand on my head.

"You know.." I started suddenly, causing the bird to flap it's wings. "I always envied your hair Neji. It was so long and beautiful..." I slid my finger into my weapons pouch, pulling out a kunai.

"But I think short hair works better for me. Just not Gai-sensei's haircut." I was suddenly cutting off short pieces of hair around the bottom edges of my hairline, making the ends naturally curl up softly, like a shorter version pf my old hairstyle. I stashed my kunai and began to work at my bangs with my fingers. "Besides... It reminds me of him too much." I whispered, parting my bangs in the middle.

Finally I was happy with my wok, putting my hands on my hips and admiring my work. I glanced up at the bird. "What do you think?"

_"It's alright. Does the spandex go next?" _The voice replied, hopeful.

I shook my head. "No... This spandex means so much to me... besides, I can not rid myself of every reminder of sensei. Some things are just too precious to get rid of." The voice sighed, but I knew he understood.

"Now, we were on our way to find Sasuke?" I reminded, standing ready. The bird lifted off again like it had just been released from some sort of prison and was excited to be able to fly free finally.

_"Yes. Come."_

I followed.


	8. The Original Uchiha

**(A/N: Please remember to read and review! Thank you!)**

Sasuke was dashing through the trees, nimbly and gracefully dodging branches as dawn alighted the world. He was unbelievably pissed with himself.  
He couldn't believe that he'd let himself get caught! He slipped up for one second and he got caught. By that Bushy Browed weirdo no less! Now he was certain that Rock Lee would tell everyone of his sighting, and the whole village would be on look out for the Uchiha boy. He wouldn't be able to go back for at least a month!  
I'm sure you must be asking yourself, why is the duck butt even hanging around Konaha anymore? Well, he sure isn't plotting it's demise. No, he was done with those days. He was simply there to gather intel. Not the kind that could endanger the Leaf though, no no. It couldn't possibly.  
I mean, how could hearing that Akamaru impregnated another dog harm the village? Or that Ino's flower shop is doing so much better than last year? Or even knowing exactly when Naruto goes to the ramen stall everyday(Almost every other hour.). None of this information could potentially harm the Hidden Village.  
So why was Sasuke risking his neck everyday to gain this basically useless information? I mean, he didn't have to know exactly when Sakura got off of work, or that everyday she took the long way home for the scenery; her beautiful jade eyes always sparkling as they grazed across the blooming cherry blossoms or fall leafs as winter approached.  
Easy. Sasuke just wanted to keep up. With everything. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he missed his home. He wished so much that everything he's done would just disappear, that he wouldn't have any punishments to go home to, that he could just return and be welcomed back by all.  
But that wasn't possible. Not after all he's done, and all that's happened.  
So instead, Sasuke kept himself completely updated with everything that happened in the Leaf. Like how Naruto and Hinata had started dating after the war, or the birth of Asuma's baby, or, most recently, the death of Sasuke's old sensei's rival. Sasuke had even attended his funeral, and in a weak moment he forgot everything and just watched the only person in the crowd with that gorgeous bubble gum hair. Then, that is when he was spotted by the deceased sensei's own star student.  
That catches us up to now. With Sasuke still running from Rock Lee, even though he was certain he had lost the bowl-cut ninja. Sasuke sighed inwardly and finally slid to a stop on the floor of the forest, a simple puddle beside him. He was still and silent, with eyes closed.  
"Hn." Sasuke made his signature sound and the puddle shifted, then grew, developing a form.  
"Oi, Grouchy. How was it? What's new in the prestigious Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Suigetsu asked with a fanged smirk, still dripping from his previous form as a puddle. Sasuke just shot him a glare, which the water boy promptly ignored, sipping on his cup of water.  
"Suigetsu, where are Jugo and Ka-." "SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU ASSHOLE!" Sasuke was cut off by a very loud and familiar voice. He turned his head and watched as the red headed Uzumaki approached, fists clenched. "How dare you leave us here, then expect us to come to your call the second you return!" Karin shouted angrily.  
Sasuke just watched her with a bored expression. Suigetsu chuckled beside her. "Yet here you are." She turned on him, pounding her fists into his liquified face, causing large splashes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked beside him, finally noticing the giant known as Jugo standing there. The wild orange haired man stood silent with a small bird on his shoulder. Sasuke turned fully to him, back now facing the annoying watery mess behind him.  
Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the bird on Jugo's shoulder took off. The tall man watched after it, brow furrowed. Then he blinked.  
"You were followed, Sasuke."  
A bird burst from the forest canopy and flew over them, quickly being followed by a familiar green clad ninja. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but stood his ground this time. "What do you want, Eyebrows?"  
Rock Lee frowned at the name and stood with his hands on his hips. "I forgot how rude you are, Uchiha." The turtle boy stated, making no move to attack anyone. Sasuke tilted his head slightly, noting Lee's new haircut and no attempt to attack with confusion.  
"I said, What do you want?" Sasuke repeated, aggression lining his tone.  
Lee held up a finger and raised an eyebrow. "Technically, you asked, not said." Before the Uchiha could retort, Lee continued. "I simply wish to speak with you."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away, waving Lee off dismissively. "Yeah? Well I don't care." Suigetsu grinned and waved at Lee as they all walked away. "Ciao."  
Rock Lee frowned irritably at the lack of respect and suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Sasuke. He had ditched his weights a mile or two back, with no intent to wear them again for some time.  
Lee now had his arms crossed and was glared under those thick brows. "You do not understand Sasuke. I said I must speak with you. I did not ask if you _wanted_ to listen. You are going to. You underestimate me, _Sasuke-kun_." Lee spoke, growling the avenger's name bitterly.  
The least to say was that Sasuke was startled with the no-longer-bowl-cutted-boy's new attitude, and speed. Sasuke glared right back, onyx sparking hatefully against coal. Truth be told, Sasuke really had nothing against Rock Lee, except for that time during the Chuunin Exams when he almost beat Sasuke in front of Naruto and Sakura. That would have been embarrassing. But, Sasuke had to keep up his face of hate and indifference, because that's how all knew him now. And, of course, Lee had nothing against Sasuke except for perhaps some anger at the hurt he has caused in his friends and everyone else in the village. But Lee had realized that his usual polite and nice attitude would never get through to Sasuke, so here he was trying out his mean side.  
None of Team Hebi moved, the static tension in the air freezing them. The taijutsu master continued after that, eyes locked firmly with Sasuke's. "I require your assistance, Sasuke Uchiha. Someone has killed my sensei... and I want justice. This particular person is very strong, so here I am, asking for your help in bringing his end, because you are the strongest ninja I know. Please, Sasuke. Help me." Sasuke sneered and shoved past the Rock in his path. "Yeah, no. Not happening." Team Hebi quickly followed. Lee stayed still and watched after them. Then he shook his head.  
"You will not even help your kin?"  
Sasuke stopped dead, then slowly turned around, brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
Rock Lee smirked triumphantly at being able to grab a hold of the avenger's attention. He reached behind him, diving his hand into his pouch. He pulled out a small, bound book and flicked it to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and looked between the boy and book quizzically before unsnapping it and beginning to flip through the pages.  
Lee strolled closer, arms crossed over his chest. Jugo moved to half shield Sasuke and Suigetsu gripped the handle of his large sword, but Lee ignored them both, focusing only on his clan member. "Turns out... I am an Uchiha also, Sasuke."  
Sasuke read on, eyes slowly narrowing, then widening in shock. He looked up and his apparent 'cousin'.  
His obsidian orbed eyes slitted and he tossed the book back. "Is this true?"  
Lee put the book away and nodded. "Yes, Gai-sensei would not lie." he replied solemnly. Sasuke nodded slowly and looked down for a moment, then focused back on Lee. "The council? It couldn't have been Danzo. I killed him." Lee raised an eyebrow. "I know. I was with Sai when Danzo's mark disappeared from his tongue. No, it was not Danzo. But another man took his place, a strict follower of Danzo's ways. His name is Nobuaki."  
Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I have nothing against your sensei, but why should I help you take out this Nobuaki person? You do remember I'm wanted. If they catch me, I'm dead." Lee nodded. "Yes, I remember. But you must help me! Please, Sasuke.." The Sharingan user pinched the bridge of his nose as Lee's childishness rose from his earlier hard and mean demeanor. "Lee, give me one reason I should even consider helping you." Sasuke finally demanded.  
The turtle boy was quiet for a while. Sasuke nodded. "That's what I thought. Come on, let's go." He mumbled, turning and beginning to walk away with his squad.  
"If we defeat him, you can return to the Village."  
Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Lee continued.  
"You do want to return, correct? I can tell, your eyes speak loud, Sasuke. I wish to return as well. I have abandoned the Village for this quest, and if you do not help me... neither of us will ever be able to return..." Lee's voice trailed to soft regret. It was true. If he could not convince Sasuke then the mission would fail, and he would never be able to return.  
Sasuke's mind was reeling at the prospect of returning home. Of returning to those familiar streets and surrounding. Of returning to his friends, to Naruto and Kakashi, to... His mind turned to bright pink hair. He thought of returning to Sakura, the girl he had left on that bench all those years ago, yet had never been able to shake from his heart or mind.  
All was quiet. Lee finally slumped his shoulders dejectedly, eyes downcast. Sasuke would not help him.  
"Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu... go. Go do whatever you want. Until I need you again, however. I have a mission." Sasuke stated quietly as he turned on his heel and returned to his youthfully spirited cousin. Lee looked up with wide, innocent eyes, then broke into a huge, shiny smile. "Sasuke-kun!" By now he had fully dropped the hardcore attitude he had been struggling to keep up. It simply felt... unyouthful.  
"B-But Sasuke! Why can't we come?" Karin argued. Sasuke turned to glare at her. "Because... I don't need you." That shut the red head up. It was Jugo that spoke next. "How will we find you again?" Sasuke shrugged. "Simple. A hawk always find it's way back." Jugo nodded and, without another word, turned and walked away. Suigetsu grinned at Karin smugly. "How do you feel about that, Karin? That Sasuke doesn't _need_ you." Karin turned and wailed on the water boy. "SHUT UP SUIGETSU! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T NEED HIM EITHER!" And with that she stormed away. Suigetsu rested one fist on his hip and watched after her. "God I love her." he said with a chuckle, then waved to Sasuke. "Guess I'll go expand my sword collection. Ta-Ta ladies. Have fun!"  
With that, the last of Team Hebi was left standing with Rock Lee, who was bouncing excitedly.  
"THANK YOU, SASUKE-KUN! Now come on! Let us go to the village right away!" Lee shouted exuberantly, grabbing and yanking Sasuke's arm.  
Sasuke yanked his appendage back irritably. "Lee, we can't just march back into town and attack! Haven't you thought of this!? The Village will easily take just the two of us down. Not to mention, if this is Danzo's subordinate we are going up against, we won't be able to take him down alone. First, we need more people. Then, we develop a plan of action. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right."  
Rock Lee slowly nodded as Sasuke spoke. "Good idea Sasuke-kun. See? Where would I be without your help?" he enthused cheerily. Sasuke groaned and mumbled something along the lines of, "What have I gotten myself into..."  
"Ah, but Sasuke-kun. Who should we ask for help first?" Rock Lee inquired.  
Sasuke smirked. "Oh, I know just the guy. Come on, Lee. This is going to be a long walk."


	9. The Past Often Repeats Itself

**(A/N: Please remember to read and review! Thank you!)**

(Tenten's POV)  
My eyelids lazily pulled apart and I was left staring to the far wall of my room. I supported myself on my elbows and furrowed my brows. When did I get here?  
Footsteps on the stairs put me on high alert, but I relaxed when I saw Sakura, though something was nagging at me from deep in my mind. I fully sat up and rubbed my eye, swinging my legs off the edge of the bed. "Hey Sakura. What're you doing here?" I grumbled, fumbling for my bedside water to moisten my throat.  
Sakura put down the cup of tea she had left to get and sat on the chair next to Tenten's dresser. "How are you doing Tenten? You scared me pretty bad when you passed out." I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "When did I-." My eyes had shifted to my side table, and there sat a folded and half crumpled piece of paper.  
_Lee._  
My eyes grew to the sizes of saucers and I slowly turned to my pink haired friend as it all came forward in my head. "Lee..."  
I leaped up, Sakura mirroring my movements and stepping in my way. Being in my way at a time like this was not a smart move. "Now now Tenten, lie back down. You shouldn't move so quick after passing ou-." "Sakura, move." I growled, glaring viciously at her as a plan began unraveling in my mind.  
"Tenten, as your medic ninja I cannot permit you to-." "MOVE SAKURA!" I shouted, violently shouldering her out of my way, though im pretty sure she let me. I stomped past her, grabbing at my backpack. I was tearing weapons and scrolls and maps off my shelves, putting some large summoning tools that I was using for decoration back into their scrolls. All the while Sakura was following me, trying to calm me down. I knew Sakura was strong, but I also knew that she would only hurt a friend as a last resort.  
"I already told Lady Tsunade about Lee." "Oh yeah? Whats she gonna do?" I replied bitterly, remembering how much I had always admired the Hokage, yet Sakura was the one who became her apprentice. It just added to my anger.  
Usually I never thought bitterly of Sakura for this. Sakura is my friend and I would never let something like that ruin our relationship. I mean, i wasn't her bestie or anything but we were still moderately close. But right now, I was more angry than I had ever been.  
"She'll be sending a team after him to bring him back." Sakura continued, either not noticing my bitter tone or ignoring it.  
I scoffed. "Yeah, like she did with Sasuke?" This shut my medic ninja friend up immediately.  
I was packing water and food supplies when Sakura finally raised her voice again.  
"Tenten, what are you doing!?" The cherry blossom shouted, stomping a foot against the ground. I paused and turned to look at the pinkette. "Packing." I reported with a slight growl in my voice.  
_"Why?"_  
I zipped the bag shut finally and hoisted it up on my shoulders. I made my way for the door.  
"I'm going after him." I stated.  
Sakura was in front of me in an instant, blocking my way. She grasped my shoulders. "What!? Why? I already told you, Tsunade is taking care of it! She's gonna organize a team and bring him back!" I glared and tried to shoulder past her again, but it was clear that she wasn't moving easy this time.  
"Oh yeah, just like last time with Sasuke right? And look at how well _that_ turned out! And they never even brought Sasuke back!" I snapped, using all of my strength to knock her out of my way, even more angry that she had managed to make me think about Neji. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, storming out. Sakura followed.  
"Tenten, I won't let you do this!" I stopped and slowly turned around. Sakura halted as well, still at least three yards away. I narrowed my eyes, but this time not in anger. This time it was sadness.  
"Sakura... you went through this already.. You of all people should know exactly how I feel..."  
Sakura nodded slowly. "I do. And that's why I can't let you go. We have to just trust that the cell that is sent can bring him back."  
I looked to the ground and remained still and quiet before shaking my head. "But what if they fail?" I whispered. Chocolate sought out emerald, locking the colors into a stare.  
"Have you ever thought... 'Maybe if I had gone after him... maybe, just maybe... I could have brought him back... Maybe I could have convinced him... Maybe he would have seen reason and complied, if only you had been the one to show it to him..'?"  
Sakura's orbs widened and she drew silent, the stare we shared never breaking.  
Finally, I blinked. "I do."  
Then I turned and walked away, leaving Sakura behind. She made no move to follow.  
_Besides, Sakura... I thought. At least you still had Kakashi and Naruto. Lee... he's all I got..._  
I continued to walk, reaching the gates finally. The gatekeepers were nowhere to be seen. I took a deep breath in and exhaled, releasing all my nervous energy. I was dead set on finding him.  
I made a move to leap when a voice stopped me.  
"Tenten!" I turned so see the return of bubble gum hair. "Sakura, you can't stop me." I stated, though I waited until she caught up. I was curious as to why she hefted a backpack as well.  
She stopped beside me and crossed her arms. "I know. That's why I'm coming with. I have to look after you still, you know? You might faint again."  
My eyes lit up suddenly and I smiled at this new information. "Really!? You're coming?" But at her next two statements I dimmed down, placing my hands on my hips and rolling my eyes. "Suuure."  
"Well yeah. And I was thinking.. maybe since Lee is with Sasuke.. maybe if i straight up asked him to come back, just me, maybe... maybe he'd come home..." Sakura looked down at her feet before shrugging sorrowfully. "It's a long shot but I'm willing to try..." Her head shot up suddenly, startling me. She wore a smile now. "Either way I'm definitely helping you with the 'green beast'. I know he can be quite the handful."  
I groaned and promptly placed my palm on my face, dragging my hand down. "You don't know the half of it." Sakura laughed and I smiled. "But wait, what about Tsunade-sama?" I asked suddenly.  
Sakura shrugged. "As long as I return with one or both of the boys, I'm sure all is forgiven."  
I smiled appreciatively. It would be much easier with Sakura helping. Not to mention easier on my nerves, and emotions. _Thank you Sakura..._  
"Well, what're we waiting for? We're losing daylight." Sakura said, before leaping away and into the canopy. "Hey! I thought I was the head of this!" I called after, following.

XXxXX

"Really? Another one? How troublesome." A black haired, pony-tail boy mumbled, scanning over the report paper the Hokage had given him. "Though in all honesty, I'm surprised it was Rock Lee."  
Tsunade nodded, being seated at her desk in front of him, with her elbows on the top and fingers laced together at chin level. "Yes, it surprised me as well. Now I want you to gather a team to go and retrieve him, with you in the lead." The fifth sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, placing a hand against her forehead in irritation. Not at Shikamaru, but at the sudden loss of both the village's green clad ninja.  
"I trust you to pick a suitable team."  
Shikamaru bowed, placing the report in his pocket. "Hai." With that, he left the irked blonde.  
Tsunade was silent before opening her eyes again. "I need a drink."

XXxXX

Shikamaru wasted no time in contacting those available and suited for this mission. He rounded the village, eventually ending up at the Village gates, together with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. The lazy man sighed. "I wish I could have found Tenten. She would have been a big addition to this team. If anyone knows about what to do with Lee, it's her." He paused, furrowing his brow for a moment in thought. "I wonder where she is..."  
Kiba groaned rather loudly, crossing his arms atop Akamaru. "Hey are we gonna go or not?" Shikamaru sighed. _Impatient as ever. _  
"S-Shikamaru-kun, why did you p-pick me instead of Ino-san? She is a s-sensory type, much more useful than m-me..." Hinata spoke in a soft voice, pressing her pointer fingers together nervously. "Ino, is busy with the flower shop." I stated, before turning to the blue haired Hyuga girl. "And you are less bothersome than she is anyways." Hinata smiled softly, a faint blush lighting her cheeks.  
"I noticed you summoned all of Team Kurenai." A third, creepy voice spoke. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the hooded bug master to his left. "Yes. You each have unique talents that are required on this mission."  
"Shikamaru, I did not question your decision, I simply stated my observations out loud."  
Shikamaru mentally dead-panned. _This mission is going to be such a drag..._  
"Alright, so our goal is to find and detain Rock Lee. Then we must return him to Konoha. Kiba, I want you leading. Hinata, you're next. Lee's note said he was going to find Sasuke. If Kiba senses anything with Lee, I want you to confirm with Byakugan." Both teammates nodded. "Then I will be next, keeping an eye on the immediate area, but mind at diligent work. Shino, you're left at the end to spread your bugs and alert me to anything near us. If it is an enemy, you will gain my permission, then get it out of our way." Shino nodded.  
"Good. Alright, let's move out. Our mission: retrieve Rock Lee!" With that, they were off.  
_Man, déjà vu_. Shikamaru thought.


End file.
